Iceman
by crzy4ashmore
Summary: This is how I think Bobby/Iceman feels when he finds out that Magneto has Rogue. It's not really B/R but sort of. You'll see what I mean. Please review!!! OK I fixed her name...thanks for the tip.


A/N: Ok, I'm a die-hard Shawn Ashmore worshipper (he plays Bobby Drake/Iceman in X-Men) so after looking for a Bobby story on fanfiction.net I found about three and they were all really strange. So I guess it's up to me to write one…um if anyone knows a good one please tell me in a review! Oh does anyone know how to get the italics to work???  
  
Disclaimer: I own no recognizable X-Men characters they all belong to Fox or the comics and stuff. And if you sue me expecting to get money you won't get anything anyway.  
  
Iceman  
  
"Where is she?" My friend asked.  
  
The truth was I had no idea where Rogue was. "I don't know. She was supposed to meet me for lunch." I replied worriedly.  
  
"Ooooo, look's like the Iceman has got himself a girlfriend." He teased.  
  
"Ooooo…" The others said in unison.  
  
"Shut up!" I said, feeling my face get hot. And believe me it's hard for me to get hot. "You guys know I'm only being nice to her because she's the new girl. Remember when you were new?" The truth was Rogue was all right for a girl. But if I did have any feelings for her Wolverine or Logan scared them out of me. But where was Rogue???  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that ice rose you gave her was just a 'welcome to Mutant High' gift?" They teased.  
  
Now I knew I was blushing.  
  
"Ooooo, I didn't know an Iceman could blush." They laughed.  
  
"Do you guys WANT me to freeze you?" I asked losing my temper.  
  
"But we can never use our powers against another mutant. Duh, you'll be expelled."  
  
"Hey, lay off him." Cyclops warned appearing out of some corridor. "He may not be allowed to freeze you but I'll burn you." He grinned. "Bobby, I'd like to speak with you for a moment." He said seriously, "Alone." He added.  
  
The others shrugged. "See you at lunch, Bobby." They waved.  
  
"So what's up?" I asked curiously, Cyclops usually just joked around with the kids, but now he sounded dead serious.  
  
"I was looking around for you and I, um, overheard you and your friends talking about Rogue…" He looked really nervous.  
  
"You know where she is? I couldn't find her. I mean She was going to meet us for lunch and I…" I began. Cyclops held his hand up.  
  
"Well, Professor Xavier didn't agree but I really think that her friends should know…" He trailed off.  
  
"Wait a second, do you know where Rogue is?" I asked.  
  
"Well, no. But, we're looking for her right now, or, at least we're waiting until Logan comes back, he, um, seems to have a close relationship with her." His nose wrinkled at the thought of Logan. Rumor has it that Logan is flirting with Jean Grey, Cyclops' girlfriend.  
  
"What happened to her?! Why's she missing?!" I asked.  
  
"Well, um, I suppose you heard about the Senator who Magneto turned mutant?" He asked.  
  
"Um, yes." I replied wondering what this had to do with Rogue.  
  
"Well, her mutant power is that she can suck the life energy out of people or in a mutant's case she can 'borrow' another mutant's power. And Professor thinks that's what Magneto needs to continue his turning normal people into mutants." He said sadly.  
  
"You-you mean that Magneto has her??? I-I need to help her! I need to go with you guys when you look for her! I have to go!" I gasped. I needed to help her.  
  
"No!" Scott said severely. "You can't go. I won't let you."  
  
"But Scott! You let Logan go!" I exclaimed. Rogue needed me…I couldn't just stay here.  
  
"No, we did not allow Logan to go." He replied shortly. "He stole my motorbike." He scowled then continued, "Bobby, I forbid you to go. Believe me we'll get her. It'll be no good to go running after her. Magneto is so powerful…you're just a junior X-Man. Believe me Rogue wouldn't want you to get killed."  
  
I stared defiantly at him.  
  
"Bobby…this is not a option. I command you to stay here. Believe me we'll have her back her before you can say Iceman." He turned and walked away.  
  
"Iceman." I whispered.  
  
The End or is it…? 


End file.
